


Five Times Obi-Wan ignored Anakin and Padme (And One Time Anakin Ignored Obi-Wan and Satine)

by doodlewrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 times obi-wan had to ignore anakin and padme and 1 time anakin ignored obi and satine, 5+1 Things, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Bad At Feelings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, So is Rex, ahsoka is smart, anakin is also oblivious, anakin is so bad at hiding things, and he isn't....except that he is, everyone is making fun of obi-wan and his crush on satine the whole time he just doesn't know it, everyone thinks obi-wan is blind and then they are relieved to find he is not, everyone thinks obi-wan is oblivious, mostly anidala with one part obitine, tagging is too much fun, they're just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite
Summary: Obi-Wan knows it, Ahsoka knows it, even Rex knows it! But do they know the others know? Does Anakin know they know? (spoiler...no he doesn't because he's oblivious to everything involving himself).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	Five Times Obi-Wan ignored Anakin and Padme (And One Time Anakin Ignored Obi-Wan and Satine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять раз, когда Оби-Ван "не заметил" Энакина и Падме (и один раз, когда Энакин "не заметил" Оби-Вана и Сатин)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502406) by [Lady_Katarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katarios/pseuds/Lady_Katarios)



**1\. Youngling**

“Anakin, are you packed?” Obi-Wan asked, looking down at his young student. “We must set off for Coruscant as soon as possible.”

Anakin stopped. “Yes, Obi-Wan, but I haven’t said goodbye yet!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “To who?”

“Padme!”

He smiled a little, turning to the landing pad where Padme and her retinue were waiting to see them off. “Well, it seems you are in luck. Why don’t you say goodbye while I prep the ship for our departure. Don’t be long!”

Anakin nodded and then ran towards Padme. Obi-Wan caught part of their conversation.

“-go Anakin, now you can contact me whenever you’d like.”

“And you’ll really answer?!”

She smiled down at him as he bounced from foot to foot excitedly. “Of course I will!”

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. He was going to have to watch out for those two, they were trouble.

**2\. Padawan**

“Anakin, your robes are lopsided again.”

Anakin looked down at his tunic and tabards, shrugging. “I don’t know, Master. It looks fine to me.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, approaching Anakin and straightening the tabards. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Anakin offered a rakish grin. “Promote me? That seems like the easiest way to get me out of your hair, don’t you agree?”

“Your arrogance is unbecoming of a Jedi. Besides, you’ve only been my padawan for a few years, do you truly think yourself ready for the Trials?”

Anakin looked at him (he almost reached Obi-Wan’s chin, he really had grown taller), “Well,  _ Padme  _ says I’m a great jedi.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Senator Amidala? And what exactly does she know of your  _ valient exploits _ ?”

Anakin smirked. “Well, she knows I’ve already saved your life three times.”

Obi-Wan spluttered. “That is not true! Granted, you were  _ conveniently available  _ when I was in need of some...assistance, but that is not equivalent to saving my life!” Obi-Wan caught the tail end of a muffled chuckle from Anakin and took a moment to collect himself. Really, he should know better by now than to walk into every trap Anakin set. “When did you talk to her?”

Anakin thought for a second. “Oh, every few weeks. I try to keep her updated on my progress, and she lets me know what she’s up to as well.”

Now both of Obi-Wan’s eyebrows were up, and he reached up to rub at his bearded chin. “I see. Well...I’m glad you have a friend to keep up with.” He was honestly surprised both that they were still talking and that he hadn’t realized. He’d have to keep a closer eye on their so-called “friendship”.

**3\. Padawan 2**

“Anakin be careful, we have no idea what this bounty hunter is looking for.” Obi-Wan warned. They were at the docks, Anakin preparing to head off with Senator Amidala, and Obi-Wan to search for the missing planet. Anakin was wearing his “disguise”, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

Anakin nodded. “Of course master, you too.”

Padme came up to both of them, dressed as inconspicuously as she could be, Obi-Wan supposed. “Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker. Well, I trust we are ready to go, Ani?”

_ Ani _ ?!

Anakin smiled at Padme. “Of course, Padme. We’ll be boarding that ship over there. Master Obi-Wan was just saying goodbye and giving a last word of advice.”

Padme turned to smile at Obi-Wan. “Thank you for lending me your padawan. I feel I am in good care.”

“As long as he’s not the one flying the ship, there is no one I trust more,” Obi-Wan quipped with a slight smirk.

“Hey!”

Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I think you had best be going.”

“Shall we, Senator?” Anakin offered up his arm, and Padme accepted. “Good luck with your mission Master.”

“And you, Padawan mine. May the force be with you.” Obi-Wan shook his head as the two walked off. They really weren’t as subtle as they believed.

**4\. Knight (+Ahsoka)**

As soon as they returned to the ship, Anakin flittered anxiously between the Senator and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, unsure which way he should go. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Anakin, why don’t you go check that the Senator is alright. After all, that was quite a harrowing experience, don’t you think?”

Anakin looked like he was going to collapse in relief (really he needed to realize how obvious he was), “Thank you Obi-Wan. Padme, may I escort you to the medbay?”

“I would greatly appreciate that, thank you, Ani.”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged a dry, unimpressed look, Ahsoka having to look away immediately as she stifled her laughter. When she had gotten control of herself again, she turned back to him.

“I’m so glad you know too. I wasn’t sure how I was going to be able to cover for them with you on the ship!

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “You  _ really _ think that lowly of me?! I’m not blind! I practically raised the man!”

Ahsoka smirked. “Well...you’re--nevermind.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it Master.”

**5\. Knight (+Rex)**

“The Council believes that the target was Senator Amidala of Naboo,” Mace reported as he stood before the both of them in the hologram.

“What?!” Anakin cried, before schooling himself at the looks he received from both Obi-Wan and Rex, along with several of the other clones on deck. “I mean...what? Did they succeed?”

“No,” Yoda reported, an eyebrow raised and Obi-Wan could swear the green troll was  _ smiling _ . “Told her Master Kenobi and yourself would be there for protection, the Council has. Set a course for her location, you must.”

Mace picked up the cue and continued, “You will escort her to where she needs to be, she has been called to help negotiations here. Is that understood?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you Master Windu. We will proceed with the mission.”

“May the force be with you.” The hologram transmission shut off.

Anakin leaned against the holotable. “Well, we best get moving, who knows if the Senator is in imminent trouble! I’ll get the men ready for the escort.”

“Of course, sir,” Rex replied, and Anakin stormed off the bridge.

Rex looked over to Obi-Wan, who seemed deep in thought. “Any further orders, General?”

Obi-Wan startled, and the hand that he was rubbing his beard with discreetly moved to cover the smirk that was emerging on his face. “Oh, no, Rex. I was just thinking that Ahsoka owes me 20 credits.”

Rex sighed. “Do I want to know what for?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “We were betting on whether Anakin would be able to control himself in front of the council whenever Senator Amidala was in trouble.”

“And you bet  _ against _ General Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan looked, frankly, offended. “My dear Captain Rex.  _ Of course _ I bet against Anakin. I’ve known him for about 12 years now, and he’s never been able to control his emotions regarding the dear Senator.”

Rex sighed in relief. “Oh good you know.”

Obi-Wan threw his hands in the air. “Why does everyone think I’m oblivious?!”

Rex just raised an eyebrow at him.

**+1 And yet…**

“Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again.”

“My dear Duchess, a pleasure. Might I add that had I known you would be at this function, I would have looked forward to this night much more.”

She smiled. “You flatter me.” 

From where Anakin was observing the two, he rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan offered a smile in return. “And how is Mandalore?”

“We are managing. The war is not kind to neutral systems, as you know.”

He nodded. “Yes, it is unfortunate that this war has caused so much uncertainty and hardship for those who would rather stay out of it.”

Not for the first time, Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan was referring to himself with that statement. Now if only he and Satine would stop their ridiculous pining and acknowledge their feelings, she could be the source of more happiness for his former master…Speaking of, it looked like Obi-Wan had finally asked Satine to dance.

They twirled across the floor, in sync with the other dancers, and Anakin thought his former master had never smiled quite so much as when he was with his Duchess.

Well, Anakin wouldn’t begrudge Obi-Wan happiness. He would cover for them and continue their mission while Obi-Wan  _ flirted _ . He rolled his eyes. He was never like that with Padme.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this little snippet that I couldn't get out of my head! I had a ton of fun writing it, so I hope that came through!
> 
> If you want to come chat or follow me elsewhere I can be found on instagram and twitter as @_doodledraw and on tumblr as doodledrawsart!


End file.
